Insecurities
by KuuBear
Summary: Raven's hurt. Not physically, but mentally. She has something holding her back from Starfire, and Star, being the nice Tamaranean girl she is, is set on helping her distraught friend. But, will more feelings be shown in the process? RavenXStarfire. I do not own Teen Titans or the characters, they all belong to the creators and the artists. Yuri/Romance/Hurt-Comfort


**Hello all! Well, i'm not back with another Bubbline story so pleeaaaasseee don't hate me, I have one I've been working on for a long while that'll be a multi-chapter but i'm extremely busy with school right now. Research projects are no fun. . **

**Well anyway, this is my first RavenXStarfire story so if it sucks don't hate me please. Please leave reviews and tell me what you guys have been wanting to read, wether it be Teen Titans fanfics or Adventure Time. I love you all and I thank you for supporting my writing and liking the works I call trash. :) Well with that, I introduce you to, ****_"Insecurities"._**

Streaks of light crept slowly up over the horizon, and over the hills to bring the morning to the people of Jump City, illuminating a shine to the water surrounding the coast, and into the depths of a certain T- shaped tower.

As it hits the tower and the windows of the tall building, it illuminates brightly into a certain titan's bedroom.

Her room was dimmed into a comfortable darkness, and under a pile of covers, soft snores could be heard from the sleeping form, shifting the covers just enough to notice someone was indeed in a deep sleep.

The darkness was changed with in a stable time period, slowly creeping in from her floor and up the side of her bed where it soon met her face.

As it started to become brighter, the sleeping form started to become more agitated, and soon, her eyes twitched. Ever so slowly, her eyes opened to reveal two vibrant pools of green with so much detail and depth, anyone who would get lost may be swept away.

A soft groan came from the girl, and she looked over at her clock. On her desk was a portrait of her and the titans, with each of the names written beside them. Her name, Starfire, was written on the bottom of the frame in silver lettering, a gift she had received for her birthday from her friends.

As Starfire read that it was a reasonable time to get up, she raised her arms above her head and stretched, a relaxed sigh escaping her as her muscles loosened. Sitting up from her bed and throwing her legs over the side, she yawned before letting her body float over to her mirror and dresser.

Pulling her usual attire out of her drawer, she quickly stripped from her tank top and shorts and into her uniform. She hummed a tune to herself as she zipped up her boots, content when she was fully dressed.

She let herself thump to the floor and walked to the bathroom where she finished up her morning necessities. She took a brush and combed through her long mane of hair. Over the past year, instead of cutting her bangs to the normal height she had decided to let them grow out and swoop down in her face. She liked the way it made her look, so, she decided to keep it.

Walking out she giggled when she saw Silky asleep on the chair, wiggling his little tail in his dreams. She gave him a pat on the head before sliding her door open to head down to breakfast.

Her mouth watered when she caught the scent of sizzling bacon, and entered the kitchen to see Robin the one behind the delicious smell.

He turned over to her and smiled. "Morning Star. Hungry?"

"Very much so." She spoke as she sat down on one of the stools near the island.

"Dude, seriously? I thought we were really gonna whoop him this time."

"Yeah, but the bro had to be all like wooooaahh i'm gonna come back at you with a triple jump fire blast and ruin EVERYTHING."

The sounds of Beast Boy and Cyborg were heard from the hallway, and sure enough, the two teens exited the hallway with not so happy facial expressions.

"Good morning friends, how was your sleep?" Starfire asked pleasantly as Robin set down there plates in front of them.

Star was surprised when they both groaned, a grumpy aura surrounding them.

"We didn't. We were up all night trying to beat the final boss level." Cyborg explained dully, munching on his bacon as he went.

"That stupid robo trash can is gonna get the sharp end of the Beast Man's wrath!" Beast Boy shouted as he angrily chomped his bacon, violently shredding it with his canine teeth.

"But it's bad for you to stay up through the night with no rest! Why would you hurt your bodies like that?" Star asked worriedly to her two friends, concern for their health starting to grow.

"Star I wouldn't bother, they aren't listening to a word your saying." Robin spoke as he sat next to her to eat his bacon.

Robin was indeed right about Cyborg and Beast Boy not listening, and she was even more annoyed when Robin joined the conversation about the game.

Her ears perked up when she heard the sound of the door open, and turned to see the last of the titans enter the room.

Starfire's heart skipped, a smile spreading her face.

"Good morning Raven. How was your rest?" She asked her friend pleasantly.

Raven looked back at her and gave her the small smile that made Star's heart soar.

"Pretty good. How about yours?"

"It was excellent, thank you!" She gave her a bright smile, a giggle almost wanting to erupt from her but she held it down.

She couldn't help it, she was always so happy to be around Raven, ever since she came to terms with the strong feelings she had for the dark girl.

She honestly loved everything about her, the way she yells at Beast Boy when he enters her room without asking, the way she's currently eating her bacon with small bites, her smile, her occasional laugh that very few have heard that Starfire would very much like to be the cause of. She couldn't find a flaw about her that she didn't like.

There was just one thing she was curious about. She wanted to know why Raven always hides behind her cloak. When the titans had the day off, there would be times where they would be out of their uniforms, wearing casual clothing as humans do. Raven would wear a sweater, but with sweat pants that looked much too big for her small body.

All the times she had entered Raven's room on these day offs to chat with her (Not only because she was the only girl, but the boys never could strike a conversation that would interest the both of them) she would quickly cover her legs up with a blanket if she was most likely wearing pants, or if she was wearing sweat pants they were much to baggy to tell what form she has.

Starfire never asked her why she did this even if the two were relatively closer to each other than the rest of the titans, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

It still didn't stop her from being curious though. She wanted to know what Raven looked like under the cloak, the real her. Her Raven.

Suddenly, the alarm started to ring about the tower, the red flashes moving about the tower.

"Titans move!" Robin ordered, all of them springing up and running towards the roof.

Beast Boy transformed into a giant bird, letting Robin and Cyborg jump on his back before zooming off with a loud screech.

Raven and Starfire ran next to each other and jumped off the roof, quickly flying after them.

They followed the sound of chaos and explosions coming from the bank in the middle of the city, soon coming face to face with none other than the H.I.V.E.

Beast Boy screeched and let Cyborg slip of his back to jump down and slam Mammoth into the ground, Robin using his staff to take down Gizmo while Beast Boy took on Billy Numerous.

Starfire zoomed down and shot green blasts at Mammoth distracting him so Cyborg could slam him with his fist and shoot him with his laser.

Raven looked around and out of the corner of her eye to see Jinx trying to make a run for it with bags of money in her hands.

She quickly zoomed after her and with a loud cry shot dark disks at her. She turned and just before they hit her did a quick back flip.

She turned and scowled at her, but a smirk soon formed her lips and she dropped the money bags.

"Hey there cutie, back so soon for more?" She chuckled as she jumped in the air and fought Raven off with her brightly colored pink blasts.

Raven growled and managed to take a swing at her, knocking her off her feet, but she quickly regained her balance before she would be slammed by a giant shadow hand.

"Don't say stupid things!" Raven flew after her, her hood slipping off to reveal her face.

Jinx sneered and quickly slid to a stop, not giving Raven time to halt before she jumped in the air and forcefully pushing her feet down on Raven's back, slamming her down into the concrete with herself sitting on top of her.

Jinx flipped her over, an evil smirk covering her lips as she saw the battered Raven.

"Oh? And why not? Don't you like me?" She pouted.

Raven glared up at her, trying to figure out a way out of this.

Jinx chuckled at the ferocious look she was receiving.

"Now now Raven, remember the situation that your in."

Jinx ran her hand up Raven's leg and suddenly shoved her claws in as hard as she could, making Raven scream out in so much pain she didn't know it was possible.

She sneered as she moved her claws inside of her skin, feeling the blood run smoothly through her fingers.

Starfire had just finished helping Cyborg with Mammoth when she heard a sound that was so horrifying to her ears that she thought she must be dreaming.

She whipped her head around to see Raven thrashing in pain with Jinx laughing evilly on top of her.

As the reality of what was happening ran through her, rage gathered in her body. She started running to them, eventually she picked up her feet and started flying, her eyes and hands gaining her green plasma powers.

She let out a loud battle cry, causing Jinx to turn her head in surprise just before her face was contacted with a hard punch, sending her flying backwards and through a building with a loud boom.

She groaned, then dropped her head, an unconscious state taking a hold of her on the rubble of the building, a steady stream of blood trailing out of the corner of the lip.

Starfire felt herself start to shake, a steady pant escaping her as she felt her hands and eyes cool down. Remembering the cause of her anger, she quickly turned to Raven to see her halfway unconscious from the pain, exhaustion wanting to overtake her.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled and zoomed back over, falling to her knees.

Raven slowly turned her head towards her, a groan escaping her.

"Starfire..?"

"Yes, it is me." Star looked her over and her breath left her as she saw the bloodied mess under her cloak, it already soaking up a good portion of it.

"Oh Raven..." She whispered, not knowing which emotion she felt more, anger or sadness.

"Starfire! Hey the cops are here, they just picked them-.." Beast Boy stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened when he saw Raven on the ground nearly unconscious.

Robin and Cyborg ran over and carried the same horrified looks as Beast Boy had.

Starfire immediately decided to take action and carefully slipped her hands under Raven's small frame, picking her up bridal style.

"We have to leave immediately! Raven is in desperate need of attention! I'll meet you back at the tower." And with that, Starfire flew off towards the Titan's Tower, letting the others take care of the rest of the mess.

"Star.." Raven groaned, pain evident in her words.

"It is alright Raven, you will be better soon." She looked down at her with an encouraging smile.

Raven's lips formed the smallest smile, but Starfire still caught it.

By the time they reached the tower, Raven was somewhat functional, or at least not unconscious for that matter.

Starfire reached the rooftop of the tower, floating carefully before landing with a click.

"Uh, Star..you can put me down now." A light blush came to Raven's face as she said this, realizing just now that she was being carried.

Starfire simply shook her head as she headed to the door.

"I'm afraid not Raven, you are very much injured and in need to be fixed up." Starfire spoke seriously as they exited the door and walked down the hall.

Raven seemed to become panicked as they were coming close to entering her room.

"Star! Please, stop."

Starfire stopped in her tracks surprised as she's never heard Raven sound so...vulnerable.

"Please, let me clean myself up. Please." She begged, looking up to Starfire with her brilliant purple eyes that just made her melt.

She internally fought with herself for a few long minutes before she came to her decision.

Starfire sighed and slowly, carefully, set her down on the ground.

Raven seemed to become more relaxed now, a steady breath escaping her that Star took as a sigh.

Raven floated off the ground seeing as it was too painful to walk.

"Thanks for helping me and all Star." She gave a weary smile that had Star trying not to fly off the ground.

"It was no trouble Raven, you are one of my closest friends." She felt much more meaning behind the words, and Raven might have sensed them, because her cheeks discolored slightly.

"Yeah, uh, you are too. A close friend I mean." She stood their awkwardly floating, looking everywhere but Stars bright green eyes. Before she could say anything more stupid, she quickly entered her room and shut it, not taking the time to notice the blush that had covered Starfire's cheeks.

Raven leaned against the door and covered her mouth, a deep blush taking over her.

She slowly moved her cape out her way to look down at her leg, the blood trailing down and into her shoe, thankfully not on her floor.

Sorry Star...me and my stupid insecurities. She sighed and headed to the bathroom where she started the shower, letting the water grow warm before she carefully stripped off her clothes.

She hissed as her uniform slid over her wound, finally realizing how bad her injury was.

As she looked at her leg, she looked at the rest of her form in her mirror. All she saw was how unshapely, how horrible she looked.

She crossed her arms over her chest, memories coming back to her.

Her father picked her up and threw her much younger self against the wall, angry that she had not added up to his expectations. He walked over and picked her up and slammed her against the wall, choking her.

"Listen here. You will NEVER add up to anything, you are worthless, ugly, horrifying. Nobody will want to be with someone as ugly as you are, or as stupid. Understand that, and maybe you'll finally understand hate and succeed what I accomplished at your age." He sneered, looking deep into the large, terrified eyes of a small crying Raven...

Her father yelled out, enraged. "Why couldn't you have been born NORMAL? The reason that prince didn't want to take you on as a wife was because you eat to much and your so damn ugly!" He threw her in her room, standing in the lit hallway.

"No food until you've learned to become better."

And with that, he slammed the door, leaving Raven to cry alone in loneliness with the horrifying image of her fathers hateful distaste for her forever printed in her memory...

Raven shook herself, not wanting to remember the horrible childhood she had. She then stepped in the shower, trying to wipe off the dirt,blood, and even the memories...

Starfire sat in the living room area on the couch, waiting for Raven to get cleaned up.

She had just gotten off the phone with Robin to give him the news of Raven. It turns out their was another mission they were called to, but he told her to stay and take care of Raven for the time being and that they would be back by night.

It is just me and Raven in the tower until night time..

Starfire couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Checking the clock, she decided to go check on Raven to see if she had gotten out alright..

Raven had just finished in the shower and was now picking out clothes to wear. She decided putting on a bra and her light violet hoodie would work, but for her legs, she didn't know.

She couldn't wear her uniform because of the blood, and pants or sweatpants would irritate her wound. She sighed, realizing she was going to have to go with shorts.

She pulled out her one pair of black shorts that went half way up her thigh, just enough to not touch her wound.

She jumped when she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Raven? Did you properly wash? Is it alright if I enter?" The voice of Starfire echoed through the cracks, making panic soar through Raven's body.

"Uhh one sec!" Raven quickly got up and zoomed to her bed and threw her blanket around her, making sure she was completely covered before she called her in.

The door slid open and in came Starfire, her large green eyes filled with concern. Raven felt her heart skip as she realized that she was concerned for her, but remembered to not show any emotion on the outside. She hadn't for a long time and she doesn't plan to start now.

"Raven, how are you feeling?" Star smiled and flew over to sit on her bed.

Raven felt a smile grow on her face, not too big, but enough to let her show that she was glad she was here.

"A little better. I think rest will be the best for me right now."

Raven took the time to study Starfire as she talked, noticing she had changed her uniform to a new attire. She was dressed in a purple t-shirt and pink shorts about the size of hers. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with her bangs swept in her face, but not able to cover her beautiful, stunning eyes...

"Um, Raven? Is everything alright?" Starfire asked, slightly embarrassed that Raven was staring into her eyes.

Raven snapped back into reality, her cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

"Guh! Sorry, I was just thinking of a new spell I've been working with."

Gee Raven, say something else that'll make you look even more lame, y'know just to add the cherry on top.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Star talking to her.

"Oh, sorry uh, could you repeat that?" She felt blood flow quickly to her cheeks. Why was she always so..so...emotional around her? With everyone, she could always block them out, her monotone always kicking in. Her walls kicking in, keeping people shut out so she won't be hurt like in her past.

But with Star it was different. She made her feel all...tingly. Her emotions are the one thing that can pass through her when she's with Star. She feels awkward yet comfortable, she feels happy to be around her but sad when she knows she can't BE with her. Her insecurities took care of all that. She doesn't know if she likes it more, or if she's more scared.

"I asked you if you had dressed your wounds yet and if not I would like to, how you humans say, 'patch you up'. " She smiled expectantly to her.

Raven was far from calm hearing these words though. Panic now raced through her at the thought of Star looking past the cloak, seeing what's really under it, her true self. No. She wasn't ready for it. She hadn't mentally prepared-""Raven? Is everything alright?"

Star asked with soft concern in her tone, placing a gentle hand on hers.

Raven looked up to her, striking Starfire with much surprise.

Emotion was pooling in her dark orbs, a mixture of what Star sensed as anxiety, insecurity, fear, maybe hope? There were too many too tell.

"Star...I.." Raven was choking on her words. No, why is she doing this? She's letting her see too much of herself. You need to keep it together Rav, keep it together. Keep it together.

"Raven.." Star asked struck with awe and surprise. She knew she was in the breach of discovering a new Raven, and her insides itched to find out who that new girl really was.

Raven's heart jolted when she heard her name slip past her lips. It always did.

She felt the hand on top of hers intertwine with her fingers, a strong, but gentle hold.

"Raven.." She called again, this time calling her to look up at her.

Star was smiling gently, understandingly. So many things showed in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Kindness, gentleness, understanding, wisdom, hope.

"Let me help you Raven." She spoke quietly, softly, like an angel was in her presence.

Raven looked in her eyes, searching for the last element that she hoped would allow Star to do what she asks. And it was there. In all it's glory it was there, the sparkle in her eye. The little spark that made her fall for her. The 'You can trust me. I promise.' The look that made her understand, made her know, that Star would never have any intention to loose her trust, to give up. To always care.

At that moment, she neither knew if it was the overpowering emotions, or the strong bond occurring between the two girls. But she looked Starfire in the eyes and gave her the smallest of a nod, telling her it was okay.

Star smiled happily, and pulled up a small med kit that she hadn't noticed she had brought in with her. She was too entranced with the girl carrying it.

Now came the moment of truth. The time, where Raven would allow Star to pull back her protector, and show her inside vulnerability. It made tremors of anxiety start to shiver over her.

Star leaned up and carefully grasped a hold of the blanket, looking for permission. She didn't fully understand what was happening with Raven, but she wanted to help, and if was the process she had to go through, she'd go through it a million times, just for her.

Raven honestly looked scared, the vulnerability back in her eyes. She nodded.

Star smiled, a smile that said it was going to be alright.

Raven closed her eyes and held her breath as Starfire pulled back the blankets, slowly, just in case she changed her mind. She felt the cloth uncover her, exposing more skin by the second. She felt sick. Finally, the movements stopped, passing the tips of her toes to finish it.

Silence was shared between the two of them, Raven still keeping her eyes shut, not having enough courage to open them. She felt herself start to squirm, but willed herself to sit still.

She flinched, in taking breath when she felt soft hands on her thigh where the cuts were.

"Raven, you did a good job cleansing your wounds." Star spoke cheerfully, but in a softer tone then she was used to.

Raven let out a small nervous laugh, a thanks passing her lips.

The tension eased some and she was able to relax a little bit. Her irrational fears were still wondering what was running through Starfire's head. Was she doing this because she pitied her? No, that wasn't the Star she knew. Why then, is she so urgent to help her? Her thoughts were giving her a head ache, so she distracted herself with Starfire.

"Raven, this is going to sting, but it will fight back at the infection." Star informed her, Raven's ears perking at the sound of a sloshing liquid being poured onto something, that something she guessed was a cloth.

Licking her lips nervously, Raven opened her eyes the slightest to peek at Star. She could see her carefully place the cloth onto her wounds, the sudden sting making her wince in pain.

"Sorry." Star grimaced up to her. And that's when she noticed she had opened her eyes.

After the wounds were dabbed with a good amount of disinfectant, Star pulled out small pieces of cloth and with medical tape, taped over the five wounds. Next, she grabbed a much larger piece of cloth, this one much more comfortable, and lifted her thigh up to wrap it around her many times before taking a clip to keep the cloth from falling off.

Star hesitated before pulling her hand back, sliding her fingers along her thigh before taking her hand back. Raven's body uncontrollably shivered at her touch, going up into her spine and all the way to her fingertips. Raven prayed that Star didn't notice, not wanting to be further humiliated.

Star smiled to her as she placed her hands on her lap, so if she did notice, she didn't point it out.

'Did...did Raven react to my touch..? Maybe I was just imagining it...'

While concentrated on her thoughts she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

"Wait!" Star grabbed Raven's hand from covering herself up again. She didn't want her to go. Not back to the covered protective girl. She liked the new Raven. She was beautiful...

Raven's eyes widened in surprise, curiosity striking her.

Star's cheeks grew heated, but she stood strong.

"D-don't cover yourself up again...I. I like you this way Raven."

The dark girls cheeks flamed at her comment, looking into her determined green eyes.

Despite her lack of confidence and feelings of insecurity, she hesitantly placed the covers back in their spot.

Star's face broke out into a smile, appreciation showing. Raven didn't know how much more of this she could take. Butterflies were going to carry her away soon.

"Raven?"

Raven looked up at the girl, an obvious emotion change in the bright young girl.

Stars facial expression turned to a more serious one, but still gentle as not to startle her.

"Why must you hide yourself behind everything..? This is the first time i've seen you this exposed before." She asked quietly to the silent girl across from her.

Raven couldn't speak. Her mouth went dry, words lacking. Too much emotion. Too much emotion. Hide it Rav, you can't show it, you'll just get yourself hurt-

A soft set of hands were gently placed on her shaky, nervous ones. She looked up to into her eyes, a mistake as soon as hers connected in Stars. She saw it. So many things, so many things that were filled into her sharp lumonescent eyes. Protection. Understanding. Worry. Anticipation. A steady calm. The one striking her heart the most, the deepest down to affect her, to never leave her heart or her mind in that moment. Love.

It's when she felt them. The steady streams of warmth around her face. They fell slowly, carefully, but enough to show, that the tears meant something deep was struck inside. It took her a moment, just to realize what had happened. What she had showed, what she had done.

No. No, no no no.

Star's eyes widened, shock now filling every aspect of her universal orbs.

Without thinking Raven swung off the bed, wanting to leave her room. She was stopped by a quick pair of arms surrounding her waste, holding her protectively and strong. She attempted to struggle, she tried to break free.

"Raven!" The way itself her name had passed through her lips, had caused her to freeze in her place.

The arms gently pulled her back, and before she knew what was happening, she was sitting on a lap. Her lap.

"Raven, please don't leave. You don't have to run anymore. All of your hiding and lack of emotion is saddening...I. I know there is a different Raven inside. One who is trying to reach out, but can not, because something is holding her back, something dark and scary that you do not wish to share with anyone, not wanting to burden anyone."

She paused, as she could feel Raven starting to shake. She wrapped her arms tighter, mentally taking a shaky breath.

"I want you to be happy Raven, to be the Raven I know you can be...And, I want to help you, to cross this path, this path your having so much trouble and hardship on...so please, let me help."

Raven was shaking. She's glad she wasn't faced the other way, because Star would've seen a rush of tears and pain. She tried to hold it all in, but it was Star who wanted and somewhat succeeded in breaking her protective bareers. Now, she simply didn't know what to do.

"...why..." Raven said quietly, straining her voice to keep it level.

Star was puzzled with this question, but before she could ask Raven continued.

"Why, would you pick someone like me to help? I'm so mean and the total opposite of you. I lock myself away to get away from everyone, yet you still.." Raven's voice cracked in the end, stabbing at Star's heart.

This had gone on long enough. It was time.

Starfire gulped in a shaky breath before she spoke.

"Raven, your not mean, your just protecting yourself from others and the world. That's why you hide yourself away. So you can keep it that way, not wanting to throw this burden on anyone else. I would and will help you, no matter if you are the same or opposite as I am. I feel this way Raven, because..."

Star paused, swallowing thickly, nervously.

"Because...Raven, I love you."

Raven froze in her arms once more at hearing this. Star's heart dropped. She was rejecting her.

Raven started to shake once again.

Starfire could hear the sobs this time, but they sounded different.

Not containing her tear streaked voice this time, she said. "St-Star...I..I love you too."

Starfire's eyes widened at hearing this, happiness jumping her heart. She pulled Raven closer to her, placing her chin on her shoulder as she cried, letting the pent up emotions she's held in for so long go free.

Something clicked inside of Star. Finding out her feelings were reciprocated, she felt her inner Tamaranean growl, wanting to surface and attack the girl atop of her.

"Raven..." Star breathed, sliding her hand dangerously close to the underside of her breast. She breathed into her neck, nose running across it.

Raven shivered, the sudden domination Starfire showed heating her cheeks.

"Star..what are you.." Raven jumped and a small gasp was released from her mouth when she felt a tongue slip onto her ear, slowly running from the top to bottom, nibbling on her earlobe.

Raven's eyes lidded from the pleasurable feeling, shivers continually running down her spine form each stroke she gave. Her face felt dry and wet at the same time, the tears only leaving wet trails now being dried up by the burning of her face.

Raven nearly jumped out of Star's lap when she felt her rub her thumb on the underside of her breast, teasingly slow. Her breathing started to pick up, her mind telling her they should probably stop, but her body and heart were telling her differently.

Star breathed on her ear after she licked it once more, a trail of warm saliva trailing from her mouth. The air was getting quite hot around the pair of them, but neither wanting to stop.

Raven was trying to think of the Starfire that would be bold enough to do this, but it was stopped as she felt her sucking on her neck, leaving little bites that she slowly ran over with her tongue. Gods that tongue.

Starfire sucked on the spot a little longer before pulling back to see a multiple dark marks scattering Raven's neck. Starfire smirked, her pride swelling.

Meanwhile, Raven was internally groaning as she felt Starfire stop and pull away.

'Please don't stop.'

Raven blushed at her thoughts. Since when has she ever been interested in sex?

Again, her thoughts were scattered when Star returned to her post, licking and kissing and biting and torturing...

Raven felt noises grow in her throat, but she pushed them down. The thought of moaning out embarrassed her to no end.

Her voice nearly escaped her when Star removed her arm to trail it across her uninjured thigh. Teasingly sliding it back and forth with her fingers.

Raven swallowed down a whimper, her mouth falling open the slightest.

She couldn't contain her cry when Star suddenly, rather boldly, started to grope the underside of her breast.

Tremors erupted from Raven, pleasing Starfire greatly. The beast inside had taken over her, and the instinct to make Raven hers was driving her past her limits. Star could feel her own heat starting to grow, but held them down, wanting to take care of Raven's needs.

She wanted to hear her cry out, not just her body reactions. Suddenly, Starfire got an idea. An evil idea.

Lifting up Raven just the slightest, she moved her knee between Ravens legs, then literally dropped her down.

Raven cried out, her back arching at the sudden spike of pleasure. Her cheeks flushed, embarrassed at the inappropriate noises she was making.

Starfire laughed her reaction, knowing Raven disliked the inappropriate noises she was causing her to release.

She held her other arm around Raven to keep her tightly in place, then floated up off the ground, leaving Raven to support herself on Star's knee.

She whimpered, the pressure becoming stronger as they floated up, Star pushing her knee farther up certainly not helping.

Raven held onto Starfire's arms for support, bent over in agonizing pleasure.

Starfire decided to step this up.

Raven's eyes widened as the knee start to move back and forth oh so slowly, stimulating her in the best kind of way that she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Little groans, moans, whimpers, and pants left her as Starfire continued her ministrations. Starfire smiled into her neck, glad she could get such a reaction from the dark girl.

Taking this as her chance, she removed her hand to lead them back down to the bed, but in a different position.

Raven whimpered out when the knee left, stopping her pleasure high. This gave her enough time to realize what was happening. Star had laid her face first on the bed, her stomach laying on the the bed. Suddenly, her knees were lifted up so her bottom was in the air, an embarrassing pose that had Raven wanting to protest, but the minute the thigh was quickly shoved back to its post, her voice faltered into cries of pleasure.

She stuffed her face into a pillow, wanting to hide the dishonorable vocals betraying her body from Starfire.

This didn't work very much though, as Starfire had slid down her hoodie all the way to her neck, a sudden hot, wet muscle gliding all over her pale back.

Raven choked, she couldn't stand all of the sensations she was feeling. It was strange, yet welcoming.

Starfire, deciding it was time, placed her hands on Raven's hips, hooking slightly under Ravens shorts.

She waited a few moments for denial, but upon hearing none she continued. She slid the shorts down, connecting with the detailed white underwear, and slid them both down, finally revealing her prize.

Everything of Raven was on fire, mostly her face. From more embarrassment or the heat, she didn't know, she couldn't tell. Her body was pulsing, all leading down to the area in her core, so badly throbbing she couldn't handle it.

She felt herself freeze, then shiver as a hand was placed on her hip again, her thumb tracing circles before she slowly slid down her thigh, inner thigh, up her inner thigh, and stopped at the very edge of her thigh.

Raven squirmed, not being able to take this much longer.

Suddenly, she was flipped over to face Starfire, and was surprised, yet felt more heat pool, when she looked at her. Her eyes were like a cats, a possessiveness in them that showed her she was lusting, craving her. She felt her heart soar at this, never feeling wanted, not until she stepped foot into this tower.

Starfire smiled softly down to her, cupping her cheek so gently, so tenderly. She leaned down, and connected the pairs of their lips together. They both took a shaky intake of breath at the touch, a spasm going through the two of them.

Starfire pulled back, staring into the purple eyes below her.

She leaned back in again, this time deepening the kiss, using her tongue to dominate, but to show love.

This continued for a few moments before they broke apart, gasping, heavy breathing, faces flushed. The only thing left to show of their kiss was the trail of saliva that broke the tie between the two.

Without saying a word, Star moved her hand and let her fingers slip between Ravens lips, having her cry out below her, shutting her eyes from the pleasure spike.

Starfire smiled as she began slowly stimulating her with her pointer finger, pressing firm, but going slow.

Raven couldn't stop the tremors, they rocked her thighs and made her buck at uncontrollable points. A little thought tugged at the back of her mind though. Guilt. She was receiving all of this from Star, yet...No. She was going to do it. For Star.

Without a second thought, Raven dragged her hand down Starfire's stomach, the tips of her nails oh so teasing. Starfire jumped and shivered as she was kissing Raven again, surprised from the sudden contact. Raven reached the bottom of her shirt before dipping in her pants, not giving her time to prepare before she dragged her fingers across Starfire's heat, making her cry out, a whimper leaving her as well.

Raven copied Starfire, circling her jewel, slowly but firm. The Tamaranean girl shaking above her just as she was under her.

They could feel a build up coming, down in the pit of their abdomens, knowing what was soon to come.

"S-star, I think i'm..-" "Y-yes Raven, me too." They both struggled to speak, the pleasure getting to be too much.

Raven felt it come closer, the knot coming undone. Starfire must have sensed this, because she sped up rather quickly, sending Raven into a spas mic jolt.

"S-star!" She gasped out, copying her movements once more.

Starfire's knees nearly buckled when Raven sped up to her speed, the wave soon coming.

"I-it's alm-most.." "Yes, I-I"

"St-Star!"

"Aah!"

They both cried out as the powerful wave struck over them, flicking as quickly as possible over each others gem, wanting each other to fulfill the others needs.

They both continued until the sensitivity kicked in, before they finally stopped, Star not being able to hold herself up anymore fell onto Raven, drinking in deep gasps, shivering from the past climax.

They both panted heavily, things calming down quite a bit.

Things were quiet.

"...Star?"

"Hm?'

Anxiety pitted in her stomach, even though she knew what Starfire felt she had that one doubt.

"I..."

Starfire smiled into her neck.

"I love you too Raven."

Raven froze before letting out a relaxed sigh, a smile, put on by the girl she loved laying above her, on her face.

And for once, she didn't feel like putting up the walls. The emotions were let free, and she showed them, all with but a smile.

That's how it stayed, and it's how she slept in Starfire's arms, all throughout the night. She was sure of it.

**Well...? Did ya like it? Lol yeah I thought not...Anyways! Please leave me your reviews like I said at the top, and I thank you for taking time out of your day to read my pathetic excuse for a one-shot. Good bye my little cookies, and with that, I bid you adieu! **


End file.
